A Whole New Life
by Never Forget xl3
Summary: One minute I was Hermione Anne Granger and the next I'am Mia Elizabeth Zabini. Twin sister of Blaise Zabini, neighbor of Draco Malfoy. What will happen when Ron & Harry find out ? HGDM & BZGW
1. Answers NOW !

A Whole New Life...

Chapter 1 - The news

a/nThis is my first fanfic. So don't be to harsh. I take suggestions from everyone. Just leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks now to the story.

" Mom, dad ! Where are you guys!" Hermione yelled as she walked down the stairs on June 27. Today was Hermiones 16th birthday.

" Hunny, will you come in here. Your father and I need to talk to you." Jane cried from the Living room. Jane was Hermiones mother. Well adoptive mother. Hermione learned she was adopted last summer. But the Grangers would never tell her who her real parents were.

"Yeah, mom I am coming. " Hermione made her way into the living room. By the looks on her parents faces, the news was not good. " What happened mom. Whats wrong."

"Herms, you know that your mother and I love you dearly, and we would never do anything to hurt you." Robert Granger said slowly. Hermione was starting to get worried. What could be this hard to spit out.

" Yes, I do know that and not to disrespect you or anything but, spit the bloody news out." Hermione cursed under her breath what did she just say. As Hermione opened her mouth to apologize to her adoptive parents there was a loud 'pop' from the other room. The Grangers new what that ' pop ' once. They were only supposed to hear it when Hermione came home or left for school. That ' pop ' was the floo system in the lounge room.

" Whos there" Jane called worry was easy to detect in her voice.

"Jane is that you, oh my its been to long deary. I suppose you guys told Hermione of her back round already." A beautiful women said as she walked into the living room. I felt like Ive has known this women my whole life . But , I just couldn't place her. She had long unique black hair that went down to her mid back. She had a slim very slim body. She also had curves were they were supposed to be. This women was only a little taller then me . About 5'10 ish. _She must be a pureblood witch and a VERY important one at that. But, who is she? _Thought Hermione

" Umm... well we .." Robert was but off by another ' pop ' from the other room.

"Robert, my dear friend. How have you been. " This man was about the same height as my father . Wait no a little taller. He too had black hair. Much like Harrys but his was a least combed. This guy I could place. Only because he looked much like his son. Blaise Zambini. Why couldn't I place her before. These people are the parents of one of my arch enemies best friend. How in the world can I be there daughter. What in the bloody hell are they doing in my house. Well its about time I find out.

" What the bloody hell are two death eaters doing in my house. Hugging my parents. " Hermione screamed on top of her lungs.

" Now Mione , thats no way to talk to your REAL parents. " The man that I know has Zambinis father said to me. That was the last thing I heard other then screaming before I fainted.

" You didn't tell her. Why didn't you tell us you didn't tell her? " The black haired couple were sitting down next to me . The women which I caught her name to be Madison.

" Well I tried. But you know , ugh. I am gonna miss her. Shes been my little girl forever." Robert said

" Will you stop talking as if I am not here" Hermione finally got sick of just listening. She wanted answers. " I want answers and I want them NOW!"

" Well Hermsy. I am Madison Zambini, and I am your real mother. This is my husband Christian. Iam so glad that we finally will get to take you home. Weve missed you every second of every day. And your twin Blaise its been so hard to see him go through his life knowing about you and not been able to find you. But, were here and gonna take you home." Madison said as sobbing. " We hope that youll come."

" Yes, I will and I am ready to face anything that I will have to being a pureblood. But, before I go and pack I have 2 questions." Hermione said in a quick breath. How do I know that there not just playing a sick joke on me. And they just found out that I am adopted and just want me on there side of the war. I mean I am the smartest witch of my time. Ha that does come in handy every once in a while. " Make that 3 questions."

" We would be glad to answer any of them. " Christian my real father said. He had such a soothing voice. Deep like Harrys but I feel as though this voice could make me feel better at any time.

" One ; will I ever be able to see the Grangers again. I mean they have after all raised me for most of my life. I would feel horrible just leaving them like this." Hermione said looking at her adoptive parents, with a sympathetic look on her face.

" Oh but of corse. Herm I don't know if you know this but Robert is a wizard. And Jane is a very good friend of your mothers. As Robert is to me . SO of corse you can floo over here when ever you feel like it." My father said. Wow, he really was a great guy. If Lucius was anything like my father I now can see why little Ferret runs to him all the time. But, I doubt he is.

" That will do. Now for my second question. Are you guys Death Eaters, I mean I am best friends with Ha.. " Hermione was cut off by her father.

" I assure you we now or never have been a death eater. And now that Voldemort is gone. We knew we had to come here and get you. " Madison finally said.

" Ok, thank merlin. For my last question. Why was I put up for adoption. What was the difference between Blaise and me? I mean we are as you say twins! Was it because he was a boy? I would like to assure you that I beat him in all grades. And I would bring great things to th... " Once again Hermione was cut off. But this time by her mother.

" My my, Herm you got a lot of question . Now don't you? Well I guess we should get started. Well Hermione it was dark times. Very dark times. The dark lord was rising . And well he found out we were having twins. He told us that he would kill one of you, or worse. Possibly even raise one of you two himself. And we just could not let that happen. So your father and I oh and your god parents. Cissa and Lucius! We all sat down and talked about our possibilities. And well there was not many. We decided to keep Blaise not because we loved him more. Only because he was a boy, and old Voldey would take you and well kill you. I would NOT let that happen to you. So we deiced to give you to the ' muggles '. To bad you were raised by half bloods. And you know what, I think it was a good choice. I yes, we have heard of your excellent marks of yours. The highest of them all. Our daughter is truly the smartest wish of her time." As Madison was finishing up you could tell that Hermione was beginning to believe them. When her mother was finished, Hermione lunged at her mother.

" Oh mom. I love you so much. You went through so much , just to protect me. I would be glad to go home with you guys ." Hermione said between tears.

"I get it. Just because your mother told you the story, she gets all the love. I haven't hugged my baby since well for a long time. Get over here kid." Chris, my father said.

" Oh Daddy , I love you so much. When do we leave? I should get packed. I have to go. What should I wear? Are the Malfoy's going to be there? Oh what is the little ferret going to say when we finds out that is little ' mudblood ' is a pure blood. When he finds that Iam the long lost Zambini girl ." A evil plan was forming in Hermiones mind. She could see it now. Ah this could be fun.

" Don't worry Mia. Well get you all knew clothes. Oh yes you would also need a dress, for your home coming party. And Cissa and I will need to plan it. Oh and yeah , I never got to do this with Blaise. So you will need to excuse me. This is all new to me! " Madison said With pure joy. You could see it in her eyes. She loved me, and I loved her too. Finally Hermione was with her family.

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A whole New life. R&R and youll get more chapters I promise.. Love always Gabby


	2. Zabini Manor

Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. The more reviews I get the more chapters you will... And now to the story.

A Whole New Life

Chapter 2 - The Zambini Manor / Blaise

Well, after hugging my parents for like 10 minutes. I decided that I would go and get packed. Oh my god! This was so much to take in, in a matter of what 30-40 minutes. Well they don't call my the smartest witch of this time for nothing. Stressful times aren't hard in the least bit for me. Okay so I fainted. But, I was pretty good through out the rest.

" Hermione dearest, I just owled Blaise. He is so excited to finally meet his twin sister." Madison said as she climb the stairs.

" Mom what will Blaise think of me. I mean we never were really close. But I mean he did follow Malfoy around teasing the bloody hell out of me." Hermione said as she paced back and forth in her room.

" Herm, he will love you ! Not that he has a choice. But I know my son. And you know him too. Maybe not by mind but, by soul I just know it." My mom had such a way with words. I must have the most amazing mom ever.

" Okay , I am all packed. When do we leave?" Hermione announced as she walked down the stairs.

" We best get going. Ah Robert, Jane. Its been good seeing you. Love you both. Kiss kiss." Madison said on her way out of the living room.

" Youve traveled by floo before I hope " Chris Hermiones dad said .

" Yes, of corse how else would I get to Harrys to see him."Hermione murdered the last part under her breath.

" Um well I ll excuse that little comment and not say anything about you and Mr. Potter. There is nothing between you 2 I hope. I mean I just got you back and to find th..." Chris was cut off by none other then Hermione shouting Zambini Manor, and leaving with a 'pop' . Then there was a loud shriek back..

" Nothing is going on between me and Mr. Potter. Father, hes like a brother to me." Mia shouted back .( an I will be calling Hermione- Mia for a while. Why I don't know ) . When I finally felt my feet touch the ground well something solid I new I was home. But what did I land on and how? I looked up to see a black haired boy staring back at me. His hair much like his fathers was combed and neat. He was tall and very muscular. Must be a quidditch lover like the rest of them. I looked down and there Malfoy himself was. Ha I landed on Ferret Boy.

" Much to my apologi..." I was cut off for like the 5th time that day.

" Blaise what the bloody hell is a mudblood doing in your house. Never the less Granger." Malfoy yelled. But I guess ferret didn't see the signs Blaise was giving him from behind me.

" Mr. Malfoy, I am glad to let you know that this ' mudblood ' as you said, so happens to be my daughter. Your best friends twin sister. A Zambini , and a pure blood." My father said proudly as he was coming out of the fire place , and standing next to me.

" Granger. Granger is the long lost Zambini girl. Oh bloody hell. This is a real shocker. " Draco said before he past out.

_Granger a Zambini. This must be some sick joke. I mean her out of all people. The one I chose to make fun of all of my Hogwarts career . Well we best call a truce. If she agrees of corse. Man did she look hot, when she landed on me. Bad Draco Blaise would kill you if you even think about asking her to dance.. _Those were Draco's thoughts as he was past out for a good hour or two.

" Mia , is that really you. I mean you're here, finally . And your not leaving." Blaise said finally coming out of the shock.

" Yes, brother dearest I am here. And I don't plan on leaving for a while." Mia said finally getting a good look at her brother.

Mia POV

The next thing I knew a former enemy of mine was HUGGING me. Not to mention really tight. I couldn't breathe. But for some reason it didn't bother me.

" Blaise I love you too, now I do need to breathe." I choked out. "Do you plan on letting go anytime soon."

" No, I am afraid Ill loose you again. Do you know how long I have waited for this. I felt the fear that you did. And not being able to help you through it killed me inside."Balise said softly so only. I don't think many people heard it.

" Well you and the little ferret over there didn't help much to cure that fear and sadness."Mia murmured. Seeing the look on his face , the sadness, I added. " But, that's in the past now. And I am here as Mia Elizabeth Zambini. Not Hermione Granger. So brother deary. I am guessing no one told sleeping blondie over here that I was your sister." Mia said with a smirk that matched her twins.

" Mia, your father and I must go to the Malfoy's. You stay here with Blaise and Draco. While were gone." my mom said .

"Okay mom. See you later. " I said giving her a hug."Bye daddy." I yelled as my father walked into the other room.

" See you later Kid." My mother and father left laughing.

"So any evil plans on how to wake this one up." I said smirking at Blaise .

"Um... well I just you know ..." Blaise stumbled on his words.

" You were going to be a good friend and let ferret sleep. Aw I am truly touched. Then you can be a good friend, as your twin gets this boy out of here. I don't want to see him right now." Mia said sitting down on one of the love seats opposite of Malfoy.

" And why were you sorted into Gryffindor as you have a mind of Slytherin.I mean coming up with evil things just to wake up my best mate. Well I guess you truly are my sister." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well I kinda sorta told the sorting hat not to put me in slytherin. With all the horrible things I heard about it. I wanted Gryffindor. The hat said when I took him off, that he would see me again and I would be sorted into the house that my heart says I should be in. He wanted to put me in slytherin." Mia said still thinking of a evil plan.

" You know that's harsh. But, I am not gonna take any offence from it. Youll just have to pay physically. " Blaise shouted as he ran after his sister.

" No , Blaise... stop... this... tickles... please... just... stop..." Mia yelled in between laughs.

" Say, Blaise is the best brother in the whole world I don't know what I would do with out him. And I love him oh so dearly." Blaise laughed he was thinking of something else for me to say, I knew it. " oh and that Malfoy is the hottest boy in Hogwarts. Next to me of corse."

I knew I didn't have a choice so I said it. With hate filling the last part. "Blaise, is the best brother in the whole world I don't know what I would do with out him. And I love him oh so dearly. And Malfoy the sleeping blondie over there is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts." I finished saying that to say one more thing. "Now can I go and wash my mouth out. Those words have not only a horrible meaning but the taste it leaves in your mouth is way disgusting." I finished saying

" Ha, that was a good one. " Blaise said laughing. As he still had me pined to the ground.

" Yeah but Mia if you want I can take that taste out. Youll just have to kiss me." Lovely not only is he awake, but eww he wants to kiss me.

" Uh no thanks. I rather go die. That's one . Two Blaise get the bloody hell off me. Three were's my room, and the pool." Mia said struggling to get from under neath her brothers grip. " Oh and Blaise you suck , he woke up . I had the best evil plan in the whole world. And you went and ruined it. Now you'll never know how your twins mind works oh well , your fault." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wow I am already rubbing off on her. She so got that smirk from the one the only me." The ferret said.

" Um. Not really considering youve been sleeping for the last two hours." I said still trying to get away from Blaise.

"Ha ha ha. Your just so funny. Do you know that ? Now little missy go upstairs to your room, get a little bathing suit on. And little as in bikini little. And meet me and your brother out side by the pool." That little ferret. Hmmm maybe I'll do just that. Show him what hes been making fun of his whole life.

" Green, pink , blue , or red. You pick. " I said another evil plan coming to me.

" Um hello. Mia Elizabeth Zambini. There is no way my little sister has a bikini 4 at that." Blaise said his face getting red. " Oh and Draco never tell my sister to put on something little ever again. Or you will be something little. Are we clear.

" Blaise, shut up . You may be older , but that doesn't mean you have control over what I wear. Now show me to my room." I said to him .

"Fine"... He said

We got out of the living room , and into the main hall. Where a big chandler hung over us. Two winding stair cases, huge at that lead up to the second floor. We went up the stairs and to the left. We got to a room, with many different elevators, one for all the floors. We stepped into the one that said 7th floor. I guess that's where my room is. There were two huge wings on that floor.

" To the left is our guest wing. This whole floor is ours. But two the right. There's only 2 rooms there. Mine and yours." Blaise smiled as he said that .

" Well I'll see you guys in like 10 minutes." I said walking past them and to the door that had Mia on it In beautiful had writing. I walked in and oh my god. My room was huge. It was silver and purple. My two favorite colors. The cherry wood floors matched all the cherry wood furniture. I had a couch in my room. A couch. Then to your left were sliding doors. Those doors led to a queen sized bed that was for my and only me. Next there was two doors on either side of the bed. The right was, a walk in closet full of all my muggle clothes. And what looked like more. Then to the left was another walk in closet full of dresses, gowns, tiaras, jewelry, shoes, sunglasses, EVERYTHING. When you walked back into the main part of my room, there was another door. Which led to the bathroom. I had a pool sized bath tub. Two sinks everything that a girl could possibly want. And the best part was that it was all made of marble.

I got out of there. And went back into my muggle closet, I got out my green bathing suit and a pare of green surfing shorts. When I got changed I went to go find the boys. I walked by Blaises room and heard voices. So me being me I listened.

" Dude, your sister is hot. I cant wait to see her in a bathing suit. Yo what would you say if I maybe asked her out."

" You lay one hand on my sister in a way that I don't like I'll kill you. I just got her back. And for the asking out part wait until she gets settled in."

Time for some pay back. I walked right in. " Hey boys, are you almost done. " I said looking at them.

" Yeah lets go." Blaise said.. I heard him and Mal- Draco say one more thing. Damn she looks good. Don't even think about it. ( an - I think you can tell which is who saying what. )

And that's where I leave you for now. Give me some of those wonderful reviews and you will get wonderful long chapters back. Now all you have to do is press that little blue/purple ish button and type something nice. Love you all

Gabb


	3. YOU MUST READ THIS

Hey everyone , I am back and I am changing the story around ALOT. So please do wait one second and i will have the new third chapter up. I apologize for not updating because of computer crashing, being in spain, and Los Angela's because of dance compatitions. So please read and review. thanks !! 


	4. Getting Comfertable

Chapter 3, Getting comfertable

"What was that Draco", I said even though I knew what he said.

"Oh , nothing Mia, Blaise and I were just discussing how this year will be so different. You know with you being around and all." Draco said kindly. Draco Malfoy said something KINDLY! To me, wow this has been a weird day.

"Pick up the pase you two, we'll never be able to swim if you two walk like that" I said laughing at them.

"Okay Mia, we're running right after you. Let me tell you. Wow I'am really working a sweat. What about you Blaise mate.? Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah Drake, I'm panting." Blaise said laughing.

"Right, you two are so funny. Let me just say , that I am laughing my bloody brains out." I said running to the door that was labeled out door pool.

"Mia slow down. Your going to hurt your self." Blaise said protecting me.

" I'm good don't worry." I hollered back.

I walked onto the pool patio deck and I was officially amazed. The pool was HUGE. Shaped as a Z, typical the pureblood's and their last names. Ha, but the Zabini's were different. And so was Draco, I could really get used to him hanging around the house. Now for some summer fun.

"Cannon ball." Was the last thing I heard before a large wave of water came over me. I am guessing Blaise and Draco jumped in. Time to surprised them. I walked over to the diving board, pulled off my boarding shorts and dove in. When Draco and Blaise surfaced, I just hit the water.

"Yo, dude where'd my sister go" Blaise called over to Draco, as he was looking around with worry in his eyes, and concern in his voice.

" She probably went insi- ahhhhh ! Dude some things tugging at my shorts." Draco yelped as I swam under him and grabbed onto his shorts. Blaise must have saw me because he didn't look that alarmed when Drake went under. When Draco finally surfaced he saw Blaise and I cracking up.

" Drakie baby did I scare you?" I said mocking Pansy Parkinsons annoying squeal of a voice.

" Mia , you not only scared me you almost gave me a heart attack. Oh and please never call me Drakie baby, that's just creepy. You sound like the whore Parkinson." Drake said as he shivered at the thought of the slytherin pig.

Draco's POV

Wow , she's amazing. That's all I could think about while the three of us hung out for the rest of the day. In the pool , after Mia scared the living shit out of me we played Marco- Polo , which Blaise was the best at. Then we just played tag. After we got tired of the water we went inside for a lunch. And we all just sat and talked. Mia was leaning against my shoulder the whole time. Blaise saw that I was in heaven , so he didn't say anything. Mental note make sure Blaise didn't take a picture for black mail. Mia said that she wanted to go and get changed , and wanted to go horse back riding for a little. That's when I got to talk to Blaise.

" Um, Blaise you know that you're my best mate right? And I'm always gonna have your back." I started off slowly.

" Yeah Drake you can ask my sister out. She seems to be warming up to you quite nicely. To both of us that is, its like she's been here the whole time." Blaise took a breath. "You did want to know if you could ask my sister out right?"

" Yeah , so do you think that you can leave us for a second or two while we're horse back riding. So that you know, I can ask her." I said wondering how I would approach the subject, when the time came.

Blaise laughed and said "Yeah sure man, what ever you say."

---------------------------------------- out side in the stables ---------------------------------------------

My horse a rare brown with black hooves Taylor had been brought to the Zabini's eariler that summer. Blaise and I enjoyed riding when there was alot on our minds. Mia and Blaises horses couldnt be more different. Blaise had a brilliant chocolate brown stallion named Rocky and Mia had a black mustang who was called Credo. All of our horses would only listen to us, no one has ridden Credo since I could remember because he would buck all of the riders and trainers right off his back. Blaise and I were more then curious to see what would happen as this couple is reunied.

" So which one is mine " Mia had asked when she walked into the stables wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and navy blue tanktop. With her newly transformed shoulder length black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her lightening blue eyes shined with happiness, and not too tan but not pale skin glowed like she was an angel. I couldn't beleive that I was lucky enough to be in her precence. ( a.n. : i realized i didnt describe Hermione's physical changes, so I hope that gave you a better look at her. And I know Blaise is describe as a " colored" person but this is my story so , thats how I think she looks.)

" You have Credo the black mustang in the last stall. Now Mia you have to understand our horses were trained to listen to us and only us when they were born. No one has riden Credo since you two were introduced back when we were babies. So I must warn you to be careful when you approach him." Blaise had explained, while we both put sadles onto our horses.

" Hey boy, oh, I'm not gonna hurt you. Aren't you a pretty boy? " Was all me and Blaise could hear, once and a while you would hear Credo respond to Mia. Looks like she knows what she's doing. When Credo had finally come out of his stall for the first time in a while Blaise and I could finally see the real size of him. He was huge, and made Mia's 5'7 look smaller then normal.

Blaise POV.

" Blaise she's on ! Blaise she got onto Credo !" Was all Draco had said to me as we watch Mia swing her right leg over Credo's back and climb on him like he was a dog.

" Yes, Drake she did." I was so proud of her it was unbeleiveable. Here was my sister that 3 years ago i thought i would never be able to have this moment with. " Hey, you guys go, I'm gonna give Rocky a bath. " I thought that was a good enough excuse to get those together.

" You sure Blaise? I mean we could wait for you if you want " Mia, my Mia always in deinal.

" I am postive, besides me and Rocky need to catch up on some things go ride with Drake " I tried to reassured her, god Mia just take the offer.

" Okay, you coming Mia ? " Draco asked her .

" Yeah, alright bye Blaise we'll see you later, love you bro." She kissed me on the cheek, and her and Drake turned their horses around and started off towards the open fields. I watched them ride off for a bit then started to wash Rocky off .

Mia's POV.

" Wow this place is so amazing. I can't beleive how big it is, it just seems to go on forever. " I said as I stared out into the beautiful feilds ahead.

" Yeah, Blaise and I have always loved this. Hey, I wanna show you something. " Drake said as he rode off to the hill onto his left hand side. I could do nothing but follow him, curiousity taking over me.

" Where are you... Omg this is absolutly breath taking " I said looking at the water fall right infront of me as I climbed off of Credo.

" Yeah its beautiful isnt it" I heard Drake said when he was walking over to me. " Wanna go in?" He questioned as he began to pull down his jeans to show a pair of black board shorts with a few green stripes.

" Oh I didn't brin.. " I started to say as Drake threw one of my bathing suits at me. " Where exactly do I change?"

" Theres a tree house like thing right over there, you can use it as a changing room." He explained pointing over my shoulder.

" Okay, I'll be right out" I said over my sholder as I made my way over to the tree house like thing.

Draco's POV

I watched Mia walk into the tree house and I thought about what I was going to say to her. I don't know why but she was the first girl that has ever made me nervous. I've never had a problem with asking a girl out, but Mia was unique in many ways. She stayed true to what she said, that she'd be right out. When she walked out I had already gotten into the small pool underneath the water fall.

" Is it cold ?" She asked me, and she looked absolutly gorgeous when she poked her toes into to feel the temperture of the water.

" It's fine, just come in." I reassured her. She jumped right in after i had finished saying that. I took her hand and led her over to were the water fall was so that we were directly underneath it. I looked directly into her eyes and finally just asked her. " Mia Elizabeth Zabini, I know I haven't been the most amazing person in the past, but I hope you can put that behind us, considering you now know it was for my families protection. Because I would love to have you as my girl friend. So would you Mia be my girlfriend ? " I asked as I got onto one knee and slid a silver banded princess cut green diamond onto her finger, smiling.

" Oh my god, Drake it's beautiful, yes, yes of corse I will be your girlfriend !" She said as she jumped into my arms, my smile widened. I offically am going out with the most amazing person in the world. " Does Blaise know about this ?"

" Your darling brother at first tortured me, yes he does know, and allows us to go out. " I said smirking. I looked down at the girl in my arms who was smiling up at me. " Do I the most handsomest boy in the world, who just so happens to be your boyfriend get a kiss?" I asked her

" Hmmm, I don't know... " She put a hand to her chin, and pretened to think. " Yes, yes you do." She stood up onto her tipy toes, since my height of 6'2 pretty much towered over her, and she kissed me nothing to big, but it was great.

--So thats where I am going to leave you, I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please review 


End file.
